


Welcome, Year Zero~!

by NamelessGhoulMidnight



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M, Gore, Nasty, Original Character - Freeform, Other, oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessGhoulMidnight/pseuds/NamelessGhoulMidnight
Summary: Lily was just a simple girl, she was sweet and kind. Her life was fairly normal. But, that chance because of one faithful night to a drunken trip to a graveyard.





	Welcome, Year Zero~!

**Author's Note:**

> *DISCLAIMER* 
> 
> I do not own Ghost or any of the nameless ghouls  
> yes my oc is a ghuleh so shush  
> and I was inspired by a story
> 
> THIS IS UNCOMPLETED FOR NOW. WILL ADD CHAPTERS SOON AND MAYBE DAILY. THANK YOU!

 

**October 18, 2008**

**Linköping, Sweden**

  
A woman with red, curly hair was on her laptop, searching for what to do. She was drinking from a harsh night from her boyfriend. She was drunk and wasn't thinking straight. BING! She heard a noise coming from it. She clicked on what made the noise. She went to her AOL account (which the tab was already opened). "You've got mail!" (Ah, that classic line.) Was heard from the speakers. She clicked on it, it was from her friend (at least that's what she thought it was from..). "Tobias?" She smiled and read the e-mail. Sadly, no. It was from an anonymous user with an email she never heard of.

_"Dear Miss Lily, is it?_

_We are need of members of our new band called 'Ghost B.C.'._  
_We do not have a drummer. We are need of one. A little birdie told me that you are fit for the job. Perhaps you can help us?_

_Meet us in the run down, old, church in that old cemetery at midnight....."_

Of course, she was very freaked out about this. It was a fairly short e-mail but, nonetheless she read the address. She looked at the time. '11:55 PM'. She got dressed in a grey, long-sleeved shirt and some jeans.

**11:59:50 PM**

The woman was standing with her arms crossed. She looked at her watch. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4.... 3,2....1.." She looked at the abandoned church and shook her head. "Midnight." She smirks. "Was it a cruel joke?" She started to turn around but the creaky, old doors burst open. "The hell?" She slowly walked inside and looked around. Dusty, cobwebs, old. "Eh." She walks out and snorted. "I don't tru-"

"Sure ya don't."

"What the fuck?" She rose her head and heard a distance voice from nowhere. "Who said that?" No answer. Just a loud crackle of laughter. She was greeted by a hooded person with a black, long robe on and the face of the person has covered with a black mask but no eye holes or even a mouth hole. "Lily, 'bout time you've come to us." The voice belonged to a male as he walked up to her. She blinked and stepped back. "Erm? I don't understand. Is this a prank?" Suddenly, another hooded man was next to the first one. Then, two more came along. All the same robes and hooded figures.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" She shouted at them. "Oh, you didn't know? This is a special night, called a Ritual."

"Oh, Fuck no!" Lily began to run but one of the hooded men grabbed her arm. She looked up and begins to panic. "There's no turning back, my love." He whispered to her. She recognized the voice. "M-Martin? Is that you? Babe, let's get out of here. Get out of those creepy robes and let's sleep." She hiccups and starts laughing. "Martin? Who is this 'Martin' you speak of?"

"Wh-What? No, no! Quit playing games and let's go home."

"I'm afraid, that this is your new- I mean. Our new home." He points to the church. She shook her head rapidly. "No."

"Join us, Lily." 

She sighs. "Sure. You're hallucinations... Why not?" She drunkenly said. He chuckles. "Wise choice, my love. Glad you could join us." He happily said. But then, a figure appears. Looks to be a pope with skull face paint.

"Papa! We have our drummer."

"Excellent."

"Haha.. .Now what?"

"Ritual starts now. One of you ghouls, get the knife."

"WAIT! WHAT?! I thought I was gonna be the drummer! Not a sacrifice!!"

Papa and the hooded men started laughing. "I tricked you. You aren't a very wise girl. I thought you wouldn't come. At least, that'd be the smarter thing to do." He pokes her cheek. "Yet, you're so young.."

She sighs. "This is just a bad, a **BAD** dream!" She starts laughing. Papa sighs and points to the ghoul that was thought to be 'Martin'. "You may do the honors of sacrificing her to Satan." Papa went to a fresh grave. It was raining, the grave was filling up with dirt and mud. "Hm, perfect. Not an altar, but it'll do." 'Martin' holds Lily, taking out a large kitchen knife from the pocket of his robe. "Martin, babe, let's talk this out. I love you, and I'm sure you love me. But, I'm sure we can-" 'Martin' didn't say a word. The ghoul simply stared at her through his mask.

She hyperventilates and tries to get out of his grip. "Please! Let me go! I'll do anything!" She starts crying. Papa chuckles. "What a pathetic girl.." He gestures 'Martin' to go ahead. The ghoul nodded and stabbed her in the stomach deeply. The blade going deep into her stomach, piercing it. She coughs up blood and her eyes shut tightly. "Stop! please.." She weakly begs more. It isn't doing anything. He roughly pulls out the knife, the blade stained with blood and the crimson liquid drizzles out of her stomach. He starts laughing in a demonic way. Claws replaced his human fingernails, and his hands were black and scaly. Like, an animalistic way.

Blood drizzled down her mouth and onto her neck, down to her chest. Her eyes slowly opened and she gasps slightly. It wasn't over. 'Martin' wasn't done. She coughs out more blood and felt really weak. "pl..pl.." "Begging isn't useful, girl." The ghoul growls out and clawed at her face, claw marks now on her right cheek. He stabs at her left eye, the blade going through the iris, then sclera, penetrating the eyeball itself. He roughly pulling out the eye, a gruesome 'pop' sound was heard, blood drizzling out from her eye socket. The eye was hanging on from the optic nerve. He smirks, cutting it off with a claw.

She screams in pain and held her empty eye socket. She slowly starts to stand up and kicks him in the face. As he was distracted, she managed to run away. Before she can go too far, he grabbed her by the leg, breaking it in the femur. She squeals in pain as she tries to crawl away from him. He smacks her with the knife handle in the head, causing some bleeding a little bit. She fell to the ground and he drags her back to the grave with her in his arms. She had passed out. A few moments later, she woke up in his lap, looking around and tries to scream for help. He covered her mouth with his free hand and looks at her.

He smirks and stabs her in the chest. Though, the blade didn't go deep as the tip only pierced her skin, making a small wound. She sniffles hard and looks at him as her vision starts to blur. He smirks, and slit her throat to finish her quickly. He pushed her into the wet grave as he was covered in blood. Her life seeps out of her body and blood was all over her body, mixed with dirt and mud.

Everything went black.

Suddenly...

The girl's eyes shot open. Wait, was this a miracle? Or.. some kind of Satanic shit? She gasps as she rose from the grave. Her long lengthened hair was in a mess. The orange-tinted hair was covered in blood and mud/dirt/muk. Her green eye scanned the area the best it can. It was now daylight and sunny. She slowly walked out of the grave. She slowly walked to her house.

She opens the door and walked in. She lazily walked into her bed and growls. "Ugh. I have no idea what had happened last night. But, my head is pounding. Fuck." Her radio was on.. it was playing the news. But, she passed out from being overly tired.  
.  
.  
.  
.

But, voices was in her head...

_Come back..._  
_You're one of us now..._

Her eyes shot up.

"What's happening to me?  
....  
Nooo..."  



End file.
